Working medium gases discharged from a gas turbine of a turbomachine can have a residual velocity component perpendicular to the turbine axis. Reducing this perpendicular velocity component from the exhaust flow may be desirable to impact operation of the machine. In this regard, gas turbines can include an exhaust case having plural struts, the profile and orientation of which can be configured to reduce the perpendicular velocity component from the exhaust flow in an effort to deswirl the exhaust flow.
It is known to modify a gas turbine machine by replacing the compressor with a higher-flow compressor. However, characteristics of the working medium gases discharged from the gas turbine can change as a result of such a modification whereby the geometry of the existing exhaust case can become less effective in deswirling the exhaust flow. Previously, it was known to replace the entire exhaust case, including the plural struts, with an exhaust case configured for the modified turbine. However, replacing the entire exhaust case can be costly and/or time-consuming.